jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Introduction (JPF) (W.I.P)
A school bell rings in a crowded hallway, among the halls walk many students all of which come from rich, wealthy families, among them a young boy who can't be any older than ten years old is pushing and shoving his way through all the older kids, This young, and determined child is Timothy Murphy, he keeps pushing untill he finds a girl talking at her locker, she "eleven and a half" years old, this is Tim's older sister Alexis. "Lex! Lex!" Timmy shouts trying to get his older sisters attention, even with his high-pitched voice Tim struggles to yell out his sisters name over the loud noise of the crowds, The noise lowers as the a few of the crowds begin to dismerse into their seperate classrooms. Tim finally begins yanking on his sister's arm. "So, I'll talk to you after class?" Lex says to her friend, a boy who is atleast a year older than her with black hair and grunge-like clothing. "Yeah, also let me know if there is any problems with me coming over to help you with homework tonight." The boy replies softly smiling and heading down the hall to his class. "Yeah." Lex says smiling, staring at the boy, only finally getting agitated by her younger brother. The boy turns into his classroom down the hallway, nobody is around, Lex pushes Tim into her locker and closes it with him inside. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Why'd you have to embarrass me infront of him like that?!" Lex shouts at Tim who is now trapped inside her locker. "Come on Lex! What your acting like he's your boyfriend or something, thats just sick!" Tim says, pretending to throw up. "That's exactly it!" Lex shouts at him, kicking her locker. "Speaking of which, you do have lots of pictures in here of him, I mean, I know he's the only other kid that's a computer nerd, but I don't think he's a stalker like you --" Tim hasn't finished his sentence when Lex yanks him out of her locker and into the hallway. "Just, what is so important?!" Lex shouts trying to calm down. "Lex, It's Grandpa! Mom called, He want's us to come down and visit him! Mom also thinks it's best if we go somewhere for the weekend since her and dad are finishing up the divorce." Tim says, jumping up and down like a monkey in a cage. "Grandpa?! I haven't seen him in over a year, it's not like him to just want to see us, and why doesn't he come see us instead?" "Mom didn't say, all I know is that he's out of the country, and he wants us to see him today." "Today?!" Lex begins to freak out and starts to pace. "Yeah! Grandpa said to mom, for me to tell you, he says that he's reserved an extra slot if you want to bring your "boyfriend" along - well he didn't say "boyfriend" just anybody, Should bring Heather, she'd be fun to have around" "Ugh--" Lex says depressingly "I hate Heather, she walks around spreading rumors about me, she thinks she's so cool." {C Lex becomes even more agitated "Get to class, Tim." she says shoving him towards the doors to the staircase. -- Marty Guitierrez had been up all night, Earlier the previous day he was informed of a specimen of small lizard that had been found dead in the mountains of Costa Rica. The animal was strangely found not far from a remote agricultural station that was growing test varieties of soy beans. Now he had his hands on a sample. There was something not right about the specimen though, it definately was weird that this was only part of one of the many specimens, all of them had died near the agricultural station. "It's almost as if this lizard has some type of survival dependancy on amino-acid lysine." he mumbles to himself. Guitierrez slides the piece under the microscope and begins moving parts of the specimen with tweezers. He is greatly fascinated with the specimen, it is much different than any other type of lizard he had seen before. "That's wierd, it almost looks like" -- through the microscope there are what appears to be numbers and letters imprinted in the scales of the creature, Levine adjusts the lens of the microscope and can now see it clearly: "4765PRO" -- The heat blazes down from the sun onto the sand, a brush rubs against the ground revealing a bone, one of many bones being escavated in the Badlands of Montana. Among the many paleontologists there is a man in his fourty's, he has on a fedora and sunglasses, This is Alan Grant. Alan looks down at the skeleton, The six-inch razor sharp claw on the third toe of the creature and how it would've used those same claws for killing and latching onto it's prey. "Four complete skeletons. . . .such a small area. . . the same time horizon." Alan mumbles to himself. He turns around and looks at a younger female in her thirties with blonde hair and also wearing sunglasses aswell. This is Ellie Sattler, Grant's girlfriend. "They died together?" Ellie wonders, having listened in to Grant's mumbling. "The taphonomy sure looks that way." Alan replies, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "If they died together, they lived together. Suggests some kind of social order." Ellie says, fascinated with their discovery. "They hunted as a team. The dismembered Tenontosaurus bone over there - that's lunch. But what killed our raptors in a lakebed, in a bunch like this? We better come up with something that makes sense." Alan inputs, also fascinated, trying to fit the peices together, something was still off. "A drought. The lake was shrinking." Ellie thinks aloud. "Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again." A worker from down the hillside says, calling them over. Grant sighs, stretching his back. "I hate computers" he mumbles. "The feelings mutual." Ellie says. Alan shoves the claw into his back pocket and he and Ellie walk down the hill. 　 Category:FanFiction Category:Stories Category:Ideas